His Princess
by iWriteFanFic101
Summary: For the first time in awhile, Castiel found himself smitten with his loony neighbor's niece. Unfortunately for him, he may have let the opportunity pass him by. But he wont give up. He was determent to win over his princess.


Castiel was just finishing up the last of his neighbor's chores. He knew the woman lived alone, so he made sure that he helped her out when ever he could. He looked over to his dog Demon, who was sleeping soundly on his neighbor's front porch.

It was pretty hot that afternoon, as he felt sweat dripping down his forehead. He decided to take a break as he sat next to Demon on the stairs. He pulled out a water bottle and took a few sips before giving some to his equally thirsty dog.

He was waiting for his neighbor to get home. She said something about going to pick up her niece. Apparently, she was going to be living with her for the next four years of high school.

It wasn't that he was excepted to wait on her to come home. As much as he didn't want to admit, he was just curious to see this niece of hers.

If it was one thing the neighborhood knew about Agatha, is that she was a bit of a loon. She was a dentist, oddly enough. She didn't live up to the stereotype much at all. Hyper and cheerful, and sometimes seen wearing the weirdest outfits. He was pretty sure he saw her dressed as a fairy once.

So of course he'd want to know if her niece was just as ditzy as her aunt was. His questions will probably soon be answered as he saw the very person he was thinking about drive down the street and into her drive way. His eyes looked over to the young teen girl in the passenger's seat. Her hair was long and jet black, the complete opposite of her aunt's pink hair. Next thing he saw were her brown eyes, not looking at him but at the house she'll call home for her high school years instead. Already this girl seemed more normal then her aunt.

Agatha got out of her car, face bright in excitement. "We're home!" She exclaimed, stretching out her arms.

The raven haired girl slowly opened her door, stepping out of the car. Castiel couldn't help but notice that she was wearing a very short skirt, showing off her creamy legs. He felt the tips of his mouth twitch up into a small smirk.

"C'mon Mac," Agatha went to open the trunk, "Help me get your things! Oooh, you're going to love your room! I hear you're into art right? Well, I hope you'll appreciate the surprises I left you in your room!"

But even Castiel could tell that the raven haired girl, now known as Mac, wasn't paying her much attention as she gathered her bags.

Hearing the commotion going on, Demon's ears perked up as his head popped up in curiosity. With a bark, he jumped off the porch running straight for the new scent of a new person.

Mac was caught completely by surprise as she was tackled by the Beauce Shepherd, causing her to lose her balance and fall flat on her back with a loud thud on the grass.

Mac's eye brows knitted together in pure confusion as she stared up at the sky wondering how she ended up on the ground on her back, before she saw a big dog on top of her.

Castiel couldn't keep silent any longer as he broke out into a fit of laughter.

Mac reflexively sent a glare at the source of the laughter.

Where did he come from? She thought to herself as her checks grew redder and hotter.

"Castiel!" Agatha exclaimed, acting as though Mac being knocked off her feet was an everyday occurrence,"So glad you're here! Come help us with these bags!"

Mac huffed, gently pushing Demon off of her, getting to her feet, "I don't need help." She quipped, her cheeks still bright red.

"Heh, sure you don't." He shot back sarcastically.

He was finally able to get a good view of his new neighbor. Her long locks of black hair was a in a bit of disarray with small specks of grass scattered here and there as a result of her tumble. Her cheeks held a natural rose blush—or maybe she was still embarrassed. He couldn't tell. What caught his attention were her big, bright brown eyes, staring at him as though glaring hard enough will set him on fire. Instead of feeling guilty or apologizing like any sane person would, he decided to do the next most logical thing he could think of; tick her off even further!

"Take a picture." His smile rivaled that of the Cheshire Cat, "It'll last longer." The teasing red headed boy's smile grew three times bigger when he saw the raven's flustered face, stuttering to find her words, but only finding them to come out as a jumbled up mess.

She finally gave up trying to find something to say and just settled for a blank stare.

"C'mon Mac!" Said Agatha, who had a suite case in each hand, "We've gotta unpack if you wanna take a nap!" She didn't bother to wait for a responds as she headed inside the house, leaving the two teens and the dog outside in the front yard, one annoyingly smug and the other frustratingly flustered.

There was a thick awkward silence. So thick, you could probably cut it with a knife.

"The name's Castiel." The mischievous red head stated bluntly, "You're Mac I presume?"

The raven picked up her bags that she had dropped when she was knocked over by Demon and nodded.

He snatched the bags from her hands, causing her to send him another glare.

"What?" Castiel asked in mock innocence, "Your aunt asked for my help didn't she?"

She never responded. She only fallowed him as he lead her into the house.

* * *

Castiel had just finished eating a heated up TV dinner and was about to take a shower to get ready for bed when it happened. Apparently, his new neighbor was completely naive of the fact that her curtains were completely useless. He couldn't see details but he could still see her silhouette as she took off her top to get into her shower through his own bathroom window.

That was pretty much all he saw as he quickly sat beneath said bathroom window, as though staring too long will cause her to notice and—well, he wasn't quite sure what she'd do, but he still ducked as though he was avoiding a grenade.

He wasn't quite sure how long he had sat there, but he was pretty darn sure that Mac was possibly done with her shower by now. He felt his face grow hot as the image of Mac's silhouette in her curtains.

He slapped his forehead in a failed attempt to rid the image. "Idiot." He mumbled to himself, "Get yourself together."

The red head got to his feet and looked out the window. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed to see that Mac's bathroom light was off, a sign that she was no longer there. Sighing to himself, he finally took that shower that he came in the bathroom for in the first place.

After his shower Castiel put on some sweat pants getting ready for bed when Demon came running into the room barking. The red head immediately knew what this bark meant; his dog needed to go out.

Castiel released an irritated sigh, "Fine, I'll go get your leash."

He went to the front door—his dog fallowing not too far behind him, paws occasionally hitting the back of his bare feet—and got said leash, clipping it onto Demon's collar. Castiel quickly put on a jacked and effortlessly shoved his feet into some sneakers before heading out into the night. It surprisingly wasn't too dark, thanks to the very bright street lights.

He walked around for a bit, not straying too far from his house, when he saw something from the corner of his eye. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the very girl that sparked his interest. She had yet to notice him as she sat on a swing on her porch wrapped in a blanket looking at the starless black sky. He couldn't help himself from staring. With that blanket wrapped around her, she looked almost like royalty; like a princess in a robe.

He shook his head, dismissing this thought. Sense when did he even have thoughts like that? He must be slowly losing his mind. This thought was soon confirmed as he made his way to her, dragging Demon along, and stood on her steps.

It didn't take long for Mac to see the red head standing there, a mischievous smirk painted on his face. Her look of surprise was quickly washed over with a look of suspicion in her brown eyes, lips puckered in the shape of an "o".

Castiel couldn't help but snort at her puzzled look.

"Well hello Princess." The nickname slipped out before he could even catch it. Yup. He was most definitely losing his mind. He mentally face palmed. He was usually a lot more guarded with his words! With his reputation, he couldn't afford a slip up like that!

He had to play it cool of course. So instead of kicking himself like he wanted to do, he just never wiped the smug look off his face.

Mac, on the other hand, just rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I'm not a princess." She stated bluntly.

"Oh?" Castiel raised an eyebrow in mock interest, "Don't all little girls dream of being princesses?" He was quite amused when he saw her eyebrow twitch at his "little girls" remark.

"I'm not a little girl." She mumbled, cheeks slightly flushed, "And I never had that dream, thank you very much."

"Mmmhmm." Castiel wasn't quite sure when it happened, but he found that he quite enjoyed seeing Mac's different reactions to the things he said. Maybe he just found it amusing, or maybe he liked how she actually had the nerve to speak up to him. There weren't too many girls at his school who could do that, and it impressed him.

But, being the immature guy that he was, he decided to take it a little further. His conscious tolled him not to, but when was the last time he listened to that thing?

"Well, judging by your bust size, it was a bit hard to tell if you were a little girl or not."

That seemed to press a button. Her face turned the brightest shade of red that he'd ever seen, her eyes huge with a mixture of embarrassment and sharp like little daggers.

"You pervert!" She quipped, jumping to her feet.

Again, any sane person will probably slink back in regret. A sane person would apologize and promise that they'll never say anything like that ever again. Key word here: a _sane_ person! Castiel came to the conclusion a long time ago—this morning actually—that he was pretty far from "sane," as he did the opposite; laughed hysterically!

This only caused Mac to turn two more shades of red, before mumbling a very colorful and definitely not nice string of words under her breath and stumping her way into her house, making sure to slam the door.

* * *

The next day at school, Castiel couldn't help but want to kick himself—_again_!

The night before while he was in bed he had an idea to possibly ask Mac out—not anything romantic, they did just meet after all. Sure, sounds reasonable. She was new after all, maybe he could show her around. As if he had a chance now after what happened yesterday. He couldn't help himself! Her reactions were just too amusing and entertaining!

"Maybe I should apologize." He sighed to himself as he slammed his locker door shut.

He decided to make his way to the cafeteria. He rarely at in the lunch room, mostly eating his lunch outside in the courtyard. So he wasn't too surprised when some of the students looked over at him confused.

He paid them no mind as he quickly spotted the only reason why he was in here; Mac. She was still in line to buy her lunch on the other side of the cafeteria. He swiftly cut his way through the crowd, not missing a beat. Just as he was only half way across the lunch room, Mac was on her way to finding a table when he noticed Amber "accidentally" tripped her. Mac along with her lunch tray went flying as she landed on the floor of the lunch room covered in food.

Amber and her friends snicked as a majority of the students giggled amongst them selves. Saying Mac looked mortified was a bit of an understatement. Her eyes flickered everywhere but up, not sure how she should play this off.

Castiel quickened his paste to try to help her—perhaps that could also make up for the other day—when a very familiar blond reached her first. Nathaniel, the student body president, and Castiel's biggest enemy, made his way to Mac, offering her his hand. The red head stopped cold in his steps. He nearly cringed when he saw her offer his blond rival her hand with a small, shy smile of thnkas and a light blush on her cheeks as he helped her up. Nathaniel returned the smile, as he lead her out of the cafeteria, probably to get cleaned up.

Castiel hadn't noticed his fist were clinched until they began to hurt. That was supposed to be _his_ opportunity. _He_ was supposed to be the one receiving that small smile of thanks. Leave it to Nathaniel to ruin his plans, intentional or not.

And, as much as he hated to admit it, he mostly wanted to just punch himself for letting the opportunity pass him by last night.

But this only made Castiel more determined. No way was he losing his princess to that idiot president.

The red head snorted at his thoughts.

_His_ princess huh?

Well, it just looked like he'll just have to wait. He promised himself that he wouldn't let the next opportunity pass him by.


End file.
